Hidden Truths
by GrimSage
Summary: Buffy and Faith's view of the events that took place during the AtS episode 'The Girl In Question'. Takes place post 'Chosen'. A Buffy/Faith fic.


Faith stood on the rooftop directly across from Buffy's apartment building, patiently watching and waiting. After a few moments passed, she noticed two exhausted and exasperated looking vampires entering through the front doors of the building. Their arrival was no surprise to her, because she already knew who these two particular figures were.

Angel and Spike. Two of history's most infamous vampires.

In truth, she had been discreetly trailing them all night, quickly moving through the shadows as she followed them around the city. Observing with interest as the duo divided their time between handling their business matters with Wolfram and Hart, and locating Buffy and the Immortal. Of course, things had not gone smoothly for the two vampires, and eventually they had ended up back where they had started, returning to Buffy's apartment building.

As Faith watched them enter the building, she sensed a familiar presence, listening as the sound of footsteps approached from behind her. She didn't bother turning around, knowing precisely who it was, waiting until her companion stood next to her before finally speaking up.

"So, did everything go okay?" Faith kept her tone calm, disguising her feelings on the matter.

"We had one close call," Buffy answered coolly, "but other than that, everything went off without a hitch." She turned her attention to where Faith was looking. "Are they here yet?"

"You just missed 'em." The brunette slayer replied as she nodded toward the building across the street. "Andrew's probably talking to them right about now."

Buffy paused thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "You think Willow's spell is working?"

"Which one?", Faith asked curiously, "The glamour she cast over the apartment, or the one to keep Andrew from spilling the beans?"

"I'm not worried about the glamour," The blonde slayer replied, "Willow said it would be impossible to detect, even by vampire senses." She hesitated a moment before continuing, "I'm just not sure about the spell to temporarily alter Andrew's memories."

"Red told us the spell would work.", Faith reassured her companion. "And besides, geek-boy volunteered for the job, remember?"

"Yeah, I know.", Buffy said with a smirk, "Giles figured it was safer to have him think I was dating The Immortal instead of risking that he'd accidentally blab the truth."

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Buffy turned to her fellow slayer again.

"Faith, do you think this was a good idea?" Buffy's voice hinted at the uncertainty she felt.

"What," Faith replied, "lying to Angel, or working with The Immortal?" The tone of her question revealing her obvious distaste with both ideas.

"Well, both really.", Buffy answered, "I mean, I know I'm still mad at Angel for having me followed, and yeah, The Immortal's working with us for his own reasons, but I'm starting to wonder if all this deception was really necessary."

"I don't know, B." Faith admitted, "Maybe, maybe not." She glanced briefly at her counterpart as she continued speaking. "I just don't like the idea of lying to Angel, no matter what the reason."

"Well, neither do I," Buffy agreed, "but you remember what Giles said after that mess involving Dana's retrieval."

Both slayers recalled the last meeting of the newly formed Slayers' Council, clearly remembering the closing statement Giles had made at the end of it. '_As long as Angel and Spike continue to be associated with Wolfram and Hart, they cannot be trusted with any information that may be used against us._' The group had taken the decision with varying levels of acceptance, but in the end they had all reluctantly agreed to abide by it.

"Yeah B, I remember.", Faith replied grumpily. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"I know, Faith." Buffy conceded, "I know." She reached over and gently grasped Faith's hand in hers. "Besides," She said softly, "do you really think they're ready to handle the truth?"

The brunette slayer considered Buffy's words for a moment, smiling at the idea of Spike's reaction, but her smile faded as she thought about Angel, and a small wave of guilt passed through her. She turned to Buffy, looking directly into her fellow slayer's eyes as she began to answer.

"Okay, point taken," She admitted, "Not a good idea right now."

"Don't worry," Buffy said reassuringly, "We'll tell them eventually."

"Yeah B, I know." Faith replied, "When the time is right." She squeezed Buffy's hand gently, letting the blond slayer know that she appreciated her support.

The chosen two fell into a comfortable silence as they moved closer to each other, looking out over the nighttime glow of the city. Buffy leaned her head on Faith's shoulder, savoring the simple pleasure of being close to her fellow slayer, patiently waiting for the rest of the night's events to unfold.

They watched with curiosity when Andrew's companions arrived to pick him up, leaving with the Watcher-in-training a few minutes later, the trio holding a spirted conversation as he escorted them into a waiting taxi.

Not long after they left, Angel and Spike exited the building, both sharing the same despondent expression as the walked away from the building. The slayers felt a certain measure of guilt for deceiving them, although they knew that the truth would do very little to brighten the vampires' mood.

As the two vampires disappeared into the night, Buffy and Faith moved away from their rooftop perch, stopping near the fire escape ladder as the brunette slayer began to speak.

"Ready to go home?", Faith asked, casually placing a gentle kiss on Buffy's lips.

"Sounds good to me.", Buffy replied, returning Faith's kiss with one of her own.

And with that, they left the rooftop and went home.

THE END


End file.
